1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile communication terminal with a housing having rotatable portions and to operating methods thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, technological developments in mobile communication terminals or devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, provide users with a robust experience that includes much more than just the ability to talk. Character information, image information, games, network access and other capabilities are readily available for use. Recently, mobile communication terminals include an audio player capable of playing back audio files such as MP3 files. Mobile communication terminals are also equipped with a digital camera that is able to capture digital photos and videos. As a result, mobile communication terminals provide a range of functions above simple voice communication and are becoming increasingly integrated with everyday life.
Meanwhile, as mobile communication terminals become more functional, their design become more important. Conventional mobile communication terminals have various designs. For example, mobile communication terminals are designed as simple bar type terminals, folding or clamshell type terminals configured to open/close by turning a pair of housings centering on a hinge, and a slide type communication terminal that opens/closes by sliding a pair of housings.
The bar type communication terminal, compared to other communication terminals, has the advantage of having a simple structure and good portability due in part to its size. Yet the speaker and microphone of a bar type communication terminal are essentially aligned on a straight line. As a result, the speaker and microphone of the bar type communication terminal are not both optimally placed in the vicinity of a user's ear and mouth at the same time. What is needed is a mobile communication terminal that better meets a user's needs.